Words Are Not Enough
by Fllic1
Summary: Just a wee songfic to Steps' Words are not enough. The bestist band on the planet!!! Its turned into more of a story though really! Enjoy r/r!


A/N- Ive got writer's block and theres no better way to cure it than fluffy song fics!! And ill just point out that I DO use spellchek EVERY time!! I know I always spell Dumbledor wrong, I think. The couple is Harry & Hermione. And so you don't get confused it's the Christmas holidays and they are in 5th year!  
  
Disclaimer- The characters are Ms Rowlings and the words are Steps!!  
  
Words are mot enough  
  
It was the Christmas holidays and Harry and Hermione had just waved goodbye to Ron as he sat off for home, his parents wanted him home this year. Hermione wanted to stay, after all she wouldn't leave her boyfriend alone on Christmas, or wait any holiday, or intact ever, and as if Harry would want to go back to the Durleys! The two would just spend the next 4 weeks cuddling into each other infront of the fire, they were the only two prefects left this year and beside, they were both head girl and head boy so it was probably better for them, they also shared a room and a bed!(a/n-get that smirk off your face you dirty people! I know what you're thinking!!lol).  
When the two get back to the castle they decided to go visit Hagrid, so they went and had some tea, then set off to Hagrids hut, they didn't stay very long because it seemed Hagrid had been having some trouble with Fang lately!  
"Lets go for a walk down by the lake?" Harry suggested  
"Ok," Hermoine answered with a sigh, Harry didn't ask what was wrong because the only ever answer to that question was "no, its ok Harry, im…..im fine. They set off hand in hand, the snow falling around then, leaving little footprints in the sheet of what looked smooth enough to be white glass. Hermione turned to smile at Harry, he caught her glance and smiled back, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
'That's all I ever get,' Hermoine thought to herself 'Don't bother wasting time' she thought again 'Im never gonna get anything else!'  
  
  
I think I heard about a thousand times or more   
Don't you bother wasting time   
Your telling me your so much better than before   
But I find it hard believing   
Until you prove me wrong  
  
Funnily enough Harry was thinking the exact same thing 'Should I go for the lips or just stick to the cheek,' he couldn't decide so he just turned and said to her  
"I love you"  
"I love you too Harry", they knew that one another loved each other, 'I love you' was their form of a smooch! 'Oh we cant just go on like this forever, its not enough' they both thought at the same time  
  
  
If you really want my love   
If I'm all you're dreaming of   
You may find in tough   
Cos words are not enough  
  
  
Harry, went and sat by a near by tree and sat Hermione down on his knee, she slipped of and cuddled into him and he put his arms around her. Harry looked at her lips, they looked so soft, yet really cold, and he wanted to kiss her more than anything does, but what if she didn't like it, it he wasn't a good kisser, if she pushed him off? 'Im not looking like a fool. Ill just leave it he thought'  
  
  
I wouldn't ever make the same mistake again   
I don't wanna be nobodies fool   
I wouldn't play the losing game where you can win   
There is nothing that I'm missing   
So you better prove me wrong  
  
  
Hermione also thought about making the first move, but what if he thinks im a slapper? She thought, 'making the first move, isn't that his job? Maybe he's afraid too though' she thought.   
  
  
If you really want my love (if you want my love)   
If I'm all you're dreaming of (all your dreaming)   
You may find in tough   
Cos words are not enough  
  
  
'Maybe well stick to I love you, im not into a change now, we've been together for a year and a half now and not kissed one, Its becoming a right crave now though' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
You know it ain't easy   
To find a new way   
After everything that we've been through   
So come and please me   
Show that I'm wrong   
Let me see you bring the best out of me   
Ooooh-oooh-oooh-oooh  
  
  
  
Hermione started singing quietly as a big hint but she thought he probably cant here it, he could pick it out though, he managed to get 'If you really want my love if im all your dreaming of, you may find it tough coz words are not enough' Either this is fate or a big hint he though! Right im gonna do this!, he knew he had to. Kissing isn't a huge thing normally but for them they wanted the first to be something special.  
"C'mon" Harry said taking her had and helping her up. They walked over to the deserted Qudditch field, he walked her to the centre, took both her hands and turned to face her,   
"Words are never enough2 he leaned in and kissed her, her lips were soft but no longer cold, she felt a spark and warmth rise up and down her body, as did he. 'I love you' was always a very powerful figure of speech, but this it was more tense than the first time they told each other that they loved each other. As they pulled away, the snow was no longer like spitting rain; it was soft small beautiful snowflakes.   
"I could never have asked for anything more meaning full than to share my kiss the with the boy I love more than anything more in the whole entire world" Hermione said looking as if she was about to collapse in tears, Harry felt the same as she did at that same moment in time.  
"Oh Herm," Harry said giving her a cuddle as she continued to cradle her head in her hands, it was obvious that she was crying. McGonogall and Dumbledor watched from his office whilst he took her hand and lead her back up to the castle, McGonogall was in floods of tears, Dubledor laughed a little,   
"There there Minerva" he said and put his arm around her well catch them at the feast.  
The next day, Christmas day at the feast as Harry & Hermione passed through the doors, Dumbledor patted Harry on the shoulder  
"Good work son" he said Harry knew exactly what he ment, Harry didn't even blush  
"Thanks" he said with a little grin and squeezed Hermiones hand tighter. It was so strange that, that one kiss had brought them so much closer and the best thing that was the both of them never had to be afraid of the risk of falling in love again and feeling the same temptation. The moral of this story- Word are not enough  
  
  
If you really want my love   
If I'm all you're dreaming of   
You may find in tough   
Cos words are not enough   
  
If you really want my love (if you want my love)   
If I'm all you're dreaming of (all your dreaming)   
You may find in tough   
Cos words are not enough  
  
  
Thanks for reading, id be hounded if you leave a review for me please!  
~!~Lynne~!~ 


End file.
